WHAT IF Spider-man was A Mutant? The Mutant SPIDER-MAN
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Unseen by the throng of people in the room a single spider was drawn downward by gravity on a single strand of spun silky web down on my arm. The spider, belted by the radiation felt the radiation of the experiment killing it ... the arachnid reacting in the way of dropping on my upper arm, biting my arm just before it died. Many people think.


Approximately Words Count 1,900

WHAT IF SPIDER-MAN WAS

A MUTANT? THE MUTANT SPIDER-MAN.

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Unseen by the throng of people in the room a single spider was drawn downward by gravity on a single strand of spun silky web down on my arm. The spider, belted by the radiation felt the radiation of the experiment killing it ... the arachnid reacting in the way of dropping on my upper arm, biting my arm just before it died. Many people think my **power **_**was**_ to have the powers of an a**rach**_**nid,**_ but it's not true. My true power _**is**_ to absorb the DNA of any creature that in return injected DNA into my system or skin. A wild dog, a scorpion, or even a mosquito could have bitten me first, but that isn't how it happened because May sheltered me.

A spider injected its saliva into my system. … my flesh that had been injected, and blood cells had digested and broken down the spider's DNA. My flesh and blood had **genetically** _re__**placed**_ **m**y DNA with that of a spider's.

The first power I had gotten was my webs.

The first thing I noticed ... a hole appeared on my right wrist. One morning I woke up getting out of my tangled sheets to find that a small spout growth was growing over-night out of on wrist.

I held out my hand out in front of me and examined it held out before me. The skin on that spout growth was getting hard, and callused and thick. Another thing I noticed was the muscles on my upper arm were growing with muscle line divisions between them. The lines, in between my muscles were getting deeper and more defined.

Meredith-2 WHAT IF SPIDER-MAN WAS A MUTANT?! THE MU ….

It was as if an airbrush artist had lightly painted those lines between my muscles making shade to define between my PROWESS-es. The spider's bite and my power had made my muscles big ... like they were supposed to ... but were big (my muscles) by that point in life without my need to join the football team like everybody told me I should or I was lazy that could have developed those muscles. Between muscles, lines were showing depth, my sudden new muscles. I went to look at myself in the mirror in the middle of the length of the room, away from my bed.

I knew that the spider's bite had done something to me. May called, **Pete-terr! Peter**_**, are you**__** UP **_**yet****?**** ... I don't hear you getting dressed yet. Are you getting up today?**

I had said, _"Yeah_ May.  I'm awake …. . " I had quickly reached out for the top dresser's drawers to pull open the thin sock drawer. It was still early and I needed to still get to school or at least to look like I was going to go to school. I grabbed a pair of socks in order to get ahead on my getting dressed and buy time to think. I pulled my socks on while I stood, quickly. I wavered in my balance, but I was surprised that I hadn't fallen. I got dressed quickly, putting my jeans on still one leg at a time but I was still surprised that I hadn't fallen over on one leg in my haste. It was almost, but I didn't believe it yet, as if I could balance ... as if instinctively ... a spider building his web. I had gone down to breakfast. … Was wheat-cakes again, my favorite! I got ready quickly and rushed past Uncle Benjamin Parker, getting out the door early. Unc. Benjamin Parker is probably going to have a talk with me about ignoring him. Probably the speech will be about how I am growing older and getting taller and how I'm starting to act like a big-shot. Unc. Benjamin Parker was shocked at me and how I shot past, brushing past Unc. Benjamin Parker, through his personal space. Unc. Benjamin Parker looked like he was hurt by my uncaring about saying, "By", to him.

I needed to be alone somewhere where no one would call the cops to chase me across the rooftops because I didn't know the extent of my power yet. This alley was anonymous enough. Probably no one would see me climbing up the third story, here. If they did, they probably wouldn't do anything. It was early morning and it felt good to get out early enough getting something done before school was starting, but then I knew that being a nerd that would get to school early enough to do some schoolwork in the school library before classes started. Jumping out of bed in the morning and forcing myself to be a hard worker in the morning at my school had its rewards because it forced me to be a morning person. There was nothing like getting places early and so that I had plenty of time to get there. Instead of going directly to school I went to the alley behind a shopping center where I would go to be alone. That's the only place I could picture myself going this morning, half distracted by me quickly putting my clothes on earlier. This alley was the only place I could picture trying my power out. I had looked at my right hand, open again, held out at my side again, empty of any weapon, but still powerful, and yet these hands are still weapons more than any weapons mortal man can invent or think of with current technology that I could think of right now. … Hands empty of solutions to help anybody, to help my own horrible life of being picked is it people say when they can't help anybody?! What do people say when that happens, again, "My hands are empty. It's out of my hands, now"?

If I had gotten the powers of a spider then I should be able to climb this alley wall that was right under my nose. I think about climbing the flat, concrete wall of the restaurant on the other side of this shopping center alley before me and a transparent light brown goo forms on my palm like beads of nervous sweat. I slowly, disbelievingly reach my hand out to lightly touch the wall and it sticks. I look, disbelieving, at the wall right in front of my left hand as if I am looking at something ... some invention that I have never seen before ... or at least that I am seeing something I have never seen before. I am in the middle of something I have never seen before because I reach out with my left and touch the dark gray surface and it sticks. With my other hand I reached up and pull down on the concrete wall, and the next thing I'm doing is pulling down on my left hand from above me and I am staring at the blank wall in front of me in shock. I'm staring at the blank space of concrete before me in shock with my leather shoes flat against the wall for leverage and the reason I am looking at the concrete gray wall in shock is because I realize that it is not the gray concrete wall at the bottom of the alley. I suddenly realize that I am looking at the plain wall 20 feet up in the center of that very wall, the next thing I know. I look down the wall and see two stories of wall under me. I knew that I had received the strength of a spider but I didn't know that crawling up the wall was going ta' be this easy! The adhesive was doing its job, sticking tighter than I thought it would now that it was dryer and more concentrated and sticky, but I was crawling the wall as smoothly and easily as if I was being pulled up the wall by a cable and I was just pantomiming that I was crawling up the wall! My invisible footprints and handprints made a path up the building and I reached the corner of the roof, doing a now easy chin up and easily pushing myself up so I could step one foot over the small fencelike ledge that wasn't even as high as a step. I suppose bumping someone's foot on that ledge keeps people from falling off the edge absentmindedly. As I got on the roof I decided to run across the rooftops like Batman did with Robin sometimes, and really try out my powers. I reached a high divider fence of concrete between the roofs of two stores and did a left hand plant on it, vaulting sideways over it with my two legs swinging over it at the same time, my legs together. As I ran full tilt among the metal steam chimney vents interspersed among the grocery store's roof with air conditioning units I thought about how I had already noticed that I was running faster than I used to run, even before that fence divider. Too swiftly, I had reached the front edge of the grocery-store I was running towards and I stopped running in order to slide to a halt at the edge of the roof. I had decided to run along the next two roofs. I darted along the length of the store, gaining momentum as I reached the next divider too soon and vaulted sideways with a right hand plant this time over the edge into nothing but thin air. I fell forever, seemingly, seconds becoming single lifetimes. I landed a-story and a half later onto a lower roof. I should have explored this rooftop by climbing here earlier if I was expecting to know every nook and-cranny of these roofs. I felt tougher and full of stamina, like I could survive dynamite exploding in front of me and a one story building collapsing stone on me and not being that worse-for wear. I wonder if a fifteen-foot fall would hurt a normal person?! I guess that it's too late to find out! I saw people jumping from one-story up in movies, TV, and comic books and they were all-right but they have to write that kind of stuff or else it would be boring! …. .

- - -30- - -

Approx Count 300

After Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily ... if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
